Healthy lawns depicting a well maintained appearance require proper care. This includes cutting the grass and trimming shrubs and weeds that grow on the lawns. These lawns may be categorized into two types; commercial and household lawns. Commercial lawns are very large in size and require heavy industrial lawn maintenance equipment. Household lawns are smaller than commercial lawns and are maintained by manually operated lawnmowers to cut grass and manually operated trimmers to trim shrubs, weeds, and edges.
Some manually operated lawnmowers allow a user to attach a trimmer to the lawnmower. This attachment requires use of tools and allows the user to use the lawnmower for cutting grass and detach the trimmer from the lawnmower to trim. Since these manually operated lawnmowers are heavy and consume a large amount of space this attachment poses maneuvering and storage obstacles for homeowners with limited space. In addition use of tools for attachment requires additional time, energy, and complexity.
One type of manually operated lawnmower uses a combination of a rectangular shaped carriage and a circular blade attached to the bottom of the rectangular shaped carriage. This combination leaves ample space between the round blade fitted inside the rectangular carriage and the edge of the carriage. Since most home lawns have several sharp corners and edges with limited room to maneuver, the rectangular shaped body of the carriage comes in contact with the corner first and prevents the circular blade inside the rectangular carriage from coming in close proximity to the edges and corners making it impossible to cut the grass in these places.
Some existing lawnmowers have sets of front and back wheels that are attached to the carriage at an equidistant height level from ground. Since some lawns exist on angular, non-flat, and uneven terrains, the equidistant height of the wheels prevents the blade from coming in contact with the grass. For example, at the junction of a terrain that has a flat surface joined to a 45-degree incline surface, if front set of wheels are placed on the 45-degree incline surface and the back set of wheels are placed on the flat surface, then the sets of equidistant wheels lift the carriage such that the blade is high enough from the grass preventing it from either touching the grass altogether or touching the grass at the same level that the blade would have touched the grass if the carriage had been completely on the flat surface or the 45-degree inclined surface. This results in the lawn having portions of uncut or uneven grass as the user maneuvers the lawnmower over the uneven terrain. In some instances, some lawnmowers allow wheel height adjustment to raise or lower the lawnmower. However, this type of wheel height adjustment only allows all the wheels to be simultaneously raised thereby raising the lawnmower uniformly. This type of height adjustment does not solve the uneven terrain problem and prevents the lawnmower blade from touching the grass to obtain a uniformly cut lawn.
Therefore, there is a need for a carriage that allows easy attachment of a trimmer to trim and cut grass uniformly on all terrains and consume a small amount of storage space.